


【ALL逍】【朱逍】【冷逍】绝弦

by SunLijen



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: M/M, 朱逍 冷逍 all逍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 罗网写的我自己有点郁闷，时不时想锤爆八八狗头，于是先坑一下给谦谦搞个短短的讨饭碗。本篇可做直钩钓鱼的番外看也可做单独的短篇看，又名假如杨左使跟小教主跑了我们该怎么办。大量私设，细节大篇幅照抄刺客列传，求求太太们看看我们谦谦吧。





	【ALL逍】【朱逍】【冷逍】绝弦

一

宁王殿下自幼爱好广博，前几年迷上了弹琴。

小王爷有次去钦天监观星，夜遇仙人抚琴，得仙人指点，自此日日精进。宫中琴师已不堪为师，皇帝宠爱幼子，下诏于大明境内广征琴师。

皇榜既出，应征者自然络绎不绝，但不知为何都难得小王爷青眼。

又过了些时日，有一老者前来应征，轮值考校的太常博士见他眇目跛足，面皮生疮，牙齿碎裂，只当他是路边卖艺的乞儿，不由生了轻慢之心。

“呵，是个老叫花子，”太常博士坐无坐相，小声嘀咕着又刻意拖长声调，让人听了就心生厌恶，“你会弹么。”

 

二

“会，同住不喜。”

冷谦轻轻吁了口气，这是他与杨逍第二次见面。不知为何，他在这位年轻的光明左使面前总是忍不住紧张，好在他一贯不形于色，慌张的情绪掩饰得很好。

前天他刚从分坛调入光明顶，受封了一个散人衔。那时杨逍站在高台上，因风寒被禁酒，臭着一张脸侍立在阳教主身侧，看起来比他这个冷面判官更不通人情。对面的右使时不时地朝他挤眉弄眼，才哄得他眉头偶尔舒展。

他来的时日短，自然没来得及与这位一人之下的杨左使有多少私交，仅限于阳教主向他介绍总坛众人时相互见过礼。

因此当他一个人背着琴想向无人处寻清静，刚调好了弦，一抬头就看见袖里拢着一坛酒一个人鬼鬼祟祟溜达过来一看就知道想做什么的杨逍时，两人都尴尬到忘了行礼，同时抬头望着天。

“杨左使，”还是冷谦先反应过来，微微向他颔首算是打过招呼。

“打扰冷散人雅兴了，原来冷散人会抚琴？”杨逍调整好表情向他回礼，又摇了摇手里的酒坛向他解释，“教主不许，憋了我半个月，来解馋。”

 

“啊，周颠那个聒噪货确实不像个能听琴的。”

杨逍对冷谦的评价表示赞同，对某个人的共同嫌弃似乎迅速拉近了他和冷谦的距离，他撩袍在冷谦对面的石头上坐下，下巴指了指冷谦横在膝上的琴。

“不知在下是否有幸？”

 

杨逍喝了酒，笑眯眯托腮看着他，全然不似传说中的不好相与。

冷谦更紧张了，杨逍离得太近，翘起的二郎腿几乎要碰到他。

他抬手从一弦拂至七弦，听到音调无差，左手便移到了一弦五徽处候着，右手屈指欲弹。

“诶？”杨逍惊奇地睁大了眼睛，“你弦乱了，二弦为何这样低。”

 

“慢商调，臣与君同。”

冷谦指了指两根弦，小心翼翼避免碰到杨逍，杨逍的手毫不见外按着冷谦的琴弦，让冷谦一时犹豫是该拿开还是就这样等着。

杨逍眼睛一亮，抬手做了个请的手势，右腿也从左膝上撤下，乖乖坐直身子，一副正襟危坐洗耳恭听的架势。

冷谦把手心的冷汗往裤子上擦了，深吸了一口气，三声泛音响起，拉开了刺客登台的序幕。

 

三

“当今圣上也是叫花子。”

一曲终了，老者嗓音粗陋沙哑如同铁勺敲破锅，从容按了弦。

太常博士擦着汗从座位上滚下来，连连作揖再三告饶。

 

听说有奇人来揭榜，皇帝第二天就召了老者上殿献艺。

年轻的小王爷坐在父亲的左手边，翻着一卷被火烧过的残谱，因为久久没寻到中意的师父而臭着脸。温厚的长兄坐在对面轻声相劝，才哄得他眉头偶尔舒展。

殿下的老者抬手从一弦拂至七弦，听到音调无差，左手便移到了一弦五徽处候着，右手屈指便弹，三声泛音响起。

小王爷眼睛一亮，攥着手里的残谱坐直了身子。

“聂政刺韩王曲！”

 

四

“白虹——”

杨逍足尖一点，身体贴地窜出，及到冷谦眼前时，手里的短剑猛然上扬，竖直划过冷谦胸口，最后抵在冷谦下颌停住。

“贯日！”

 

冷谦故作淡定，摇摇头躲开，没搭理他继续往下弹。

他与杨逍相熟日久，最初他手里只有广陵散残谱，每每弹不尽兴，喟叹不已。杨逍四处托人搜寻了完整曲谱送他，二人一起研习明白，此后冷谦每次抚琴，杨逍必舞剑相和。

“刚才我新创的那招如何？”

杨逍撤身收手，退后一步将手中短剑舞得花团锦簇，果然瞥见冷谦按了弦，不错眼的盯着他瞧。

“甚妙。”

杨逍收了势，反手将短剑递给他，“我看过了，藏在岳山下面正合适。”

“可。”

冷谦接过短剑端起琴比划着，鱼肠剑，旷世神兵，杨逍送出时就像递出一把普通的匕首。

“宝剑赠英雄，”杨逍也凑过来与他一道研究，“这鱼肠剑倒也勉勉强强配得上冷兄弟的琴技。”

“启敬。”

“你真是越来越一根筋了，好吧，倒也勉强配得上启敬兄的琴技。”

 

冷谦还在琢磨怎么把剑藏到琴里，杨逍无聊，折了根树枝又舞了起来。

“吾友有宝剑，密之如密友。徐抽寸寸刃，渐屈弯弯肘。剑决天外云，剑冲日中斗。劝君慎所用，所用无或苟。”

 

五

二弦忽然铮得一声绷断，殿上众人猛然回过神来，殿前侍卫蜂拥而入，把殿下抚琴者围在当中。

“冷兄弟，”朱重八看向被重重围困的殿下老者，“朕想着你该来了，你果然来了。”

“天意，”冷谦抚着忽然绷断的琴弦感慨，他不再装瘸装瞎，抽出鱼肠剑握在手里，“残杀本教兄弟者，死。”

“朕杀了两个和尚，一个道士，一个疯癫傻子。”

朱重八从爱子手里接过那卷被焚烧到一半的残谱，轻轻抚摸着上面熟悉的字迹。

“但朕没碰他，是他自己纵的火。”

 

“白虹——”

冷谦足尖一点，身体贴地窜出。朱重八身前有层层死士，冷谦力透十余人，胸腹皆被长矛穿透，再不能前行半步。

他抽回手，用尽最后的力气将匕首向朱重八掷出。

“贯日！”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1.钦天监在紫金山上。  
> 2.漆身吞炭啦癞头跛足啦之类的复仇标配全部抄自刺客列传。  
> 3.《广陵散》非常著名就不多说了，又叫《聂政刺韩王曲》，讲的是聂政刺韩白虹贯日的故事，弹的时候需要用慢二弦调音定调。  
> 一弦代表君，二弦代表臣，慢二弦调弦法把臣弦调成与君弦相同的音高，可以说非常会了。  
> 这个曲子有很多版本，现在比较流行的版本由近代古琴家管平湖先生根据《神奇秘谱》中的谱子打谱。  
> 4.《神奇秘谱》的作者是朱权，对，就是八八那个倒霉儿子朱权。  
> 5.这真不能怨我开脑洞对不对……


End file.
